Darkrai The Critic
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: I think it's about time I get a spot light, don't you think? Maybe now I can get some decent attention around here... (Rated T, Just in case I get over myself and go too far...)
1. Introductions aren't my thing

**Good Evening, I'm the Author of this story, and if you haven't guessed who I am yet...well, you're an idiot. I am Darkrai. "GOD OF NIGHTMARES" is what you would be saying, but that makes me have an EVIL reputation, and I'm not ****all**** evil -note the emphasis on ALL. The reason why I'm writing in this uh….fanfiction website (just typing the word sends shivers down my spine) is because I am completely bored and...uh….well a lot of other Legendaries are doing critics, so why not? **

**Since I can be "nice", I'll take criticism. FLAMES I WILL NOT TOLERATE! I'LL HAUNT WHOEVER FLAMES ****MY ****STORY AND PLAGUE THEM WITH WEEKS UPON WEEKS OF HORRIBLE NIGHTMARES! **

**Now enjoy. (I'll be damned if I get more reviews than Arceus….)**

I read this story ( I know, a shocker so shut up!), it was a short one-shot but was beautiful none-the-less. The ending brought a little giggle to me, which is rare; take that as a note. I wondered about the plot and setting though, it wasn't very descriptive but it did hint suspense and fear, which is perfect for me (obviously).

So why don't I go ahead and start the critic? insert evil laugh

* * *

**Darkrai's Appearance **

_It was dark, and it was to never become light in this world... ever._

* * *

**That was a good moral, wait the story isn't over? (damnit)**

* * *

_I looked around the town I was in, guided by the aid of the lights in the town I walked around some. There were strange highways lighted in purple, to the way they were going. I could see about 6 big clock towers around the town, lit up with yellow, and I was under one of them._

* * *

**That sure is one, big town. I mean come on! 6 clock towers? I usually hang out at Alamos town and the (sort-of) clock tower there is humongous!**

* * *

_"Hello?" I had called to see if someone lived here, but I got no response, "IS ANYONE HERE! ?" My voice echoed in the town, still no one answered._

_I saw a old house by one of the clock towers, and I realized that the one that I and the house was by, was the biggest. I decided I should go in, I mean what did I have to lose?_

* * *

**Can get arrested and lose your rights and freedom, possibly your life from a paranoiac man who hates intruders, it houses a murderer….you have a LOT to lose. (Don't I have a wonderful imagination?)**

* * *

_"Hello?" The door creaked open as I entered the house, it was much bigger inside from what it looked like out. It was almost pitch black in the house, I explored it for a while, tripping and crawling over many things. Then I came to a light. I looked at it, and it seemed like a kitchen. When I entered, here was one light flickering above the dinning table._

_"Hello? Is someone in here?" I called out to see if anyone lived there, and, I got an answer._

_"Go away," It was a man's voice._

* * *

**THERE'S the paranoiac man! See? What did I tell you?**

_"Um, Hello?" I asked as the man got out from hiding in a corner._

_"You must go now," He said._

_"Why?" I asked him, curious._

_"Because, he is here,"_

_"Well, who is he?" I was a bit confused._

_"The darkness,"_

_"What?"_

_"The worst nightmare,"_

_"You still haven't answered my question," I sighed. Then we heard some shuffling come from the living room._

_"H-He's back," The man cowered back into his little corner._

* * *

**(Don't mind me, but I'm happy that I'm not depicted as a female here…)**

* * *

_"Who's back?" I asked again, hoping for a better answer._

_"The one that enveloped this world in darkness,"_

_"Okay?" I sighed, I wasn't going to get a strait answer from this guy, and all of a sudden, my parents burst through the door into the kitchen._

_"Honey, we should leave right now," My mom came over here and hugged me._

* * *

**Where did the parents come from?!**

* * *

_"So then why leave me here in the first place?"_

_"It was a huge mistake," My dad tried to cover whatever they were hiding._

_"No I can't go," My parents stood there confused, while I talked, "Because I need to find something out,"_

_"You'll regret it kid!" The man yelled as I walked towards the living room. But I didn't stop, I wanted a strait answer._

_Before I went in the living room, I looked back at everyone, my mother and father had vanished and the man was back in his corner. The one light in the kitchen flickered off._

* * *

**What kind of parents leave their child like that?! Honestly! Come on you idiotic humans! Work with me here!**

* * *

_It was now, defiantly pitch black, I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face, "Hello?"_

_No response..._

_Again I called out, "Is anyone here? I want to meet you!"_

_Still no answer,_

_"If you come out and I scream," I thought about what I was saying for a moment, "It is just because you startled me! I don't want to hurt you in anyway! Could we, maybe just be friends!"_

_I waited for a couple of minutes, hoping for a answer._

_"HMM," A heard some sort of voice in front of me._

* * *

**Hmm? Hmm. Hmm!? Hmm!**

* * *

_And then almost right at that moment, a huge bolt of lightning flashed by the windows of the living room,_

* * *

**Wait...Wait…? When was there a lightning storm?**

* * *

_it allowed me to see anything in the room for a couple of seconds, and then I saw the dark figure in front of me, It did startle me, of course, so i jumped a bit, "Y-You," I bit my lip, it was the eternal darkness._

_It was Darkrai, right in front of me._

* * *

**The one and only!**

* * *

_And before the light faded I thought I saw something._

_Darkrai, smiled at me._

* * *

**I have a mouth?! (NEVER!)**

* * *

_And then I woke up! How nice! XD_

* * *

**Nice? Nice?! You just had a nightmare created by none other than me, Darkrai! This story can be so confusing! (My brain hurts!) **

* * *

Alright. Alright. Thus, ends the short one-shot. It was very nice, I'll give them credit for that, but they should put in more description in the story. But other than that, I liked it. It was Dark, Creepy, Suspenseful, and it had ME in it. It had all the works for an exceptional story!

This story had holes in it and it could've been better, but nobody's perfect (not even me, which is hard to admit), but life goes on….yaddy-yadda. You learn from your mistakes and you get better through experience in writing.

Thus I end this critic for _Darkrai's Appearance_!

* * *

**So how did I do? Perfect?! Excellent! But seriously, tell me how you feel. Review, PM? Doesn't matter, talk to me, I won't bite! (I don't even have a mouth to begin with.) And for Flamers, I'LL BE WAITING! **

I saved the document as I cracked my claw-like fingers in accomplishment. I turned onto the fanfiction website and uploaded my story in, typed in the "New Story" info that distinguished my awesome story from the others, and clicked ENTER; watching as my story was listed with the others.

"Ah, finally that's taken care of." I sighed, leaning back against my chair.

I turned my head towards my door, wondering whether or not to break the ice. I hummed, nodding my head as my eye glowed deviously. I levitated from the chair and made my way towards the door, opening it as I scanned the hallways outside of my quarters, all within the Hall of Origins.

"CRESSELIA!" I called, too tired and lazy to go look for that wretched 'thing'.

"WHAT?!" Cresselia called back, her voice echoing throughout the hallways.

"YOU OWE ME $10!" I answered, sinister happiness dwelling inside me.

I heard her groan loudly as she was seen levitating around the corner, looking at me with piercing eyes and a snarl to match that 'beautiful' face of hers. I extended my claw out in front of her, giving her a sly, devious look as I beckoned her to accept defeat, all the while rubbing my victory in.

"Did you see it?" I asked, my voice playful and taunting.

"Yes…" She mumbled, looking away from me as she laid the $10 on my claw using her psychic power.

She angrily levitated away, her back towards me. I laughed evilly as I counted the money in my hands. I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Giratina look at me quizzically.

"Oh." I sighed, as I pointed at Cresselia. "Cresselia and I had a bet to see if I was able to write a full length fanfic about _something_. So I did and posted it online on . Not surprisingly though, I won, she lost. Now I'm $10 richer."

Giratina nodded his head slowly, still trying to let everything sink in. "Are you still going to keep writing the chapters?"

My eye darkened as I placed a claw on my head, deep in thought, "Perhaps Giratina...perhaps."

Giratina shrugged his shoulders as he walked away, still in my same position as Giratina was no longer seen. "Eh, it's better than doing nothing. I'll continue it, it's nice to compete with the competition anyways." I laughed as I went back into my dark, secluded sanctuary.


	2. Note: Lock My Door

**Hello once again. Surprised that I'm here? Yeah, so am I. Anyways, I read the reviews and I have to say thank you, because without you there wouldn't be any happy authors in this world….I'm just kidding.**

**You're probably wondering; me, joking around? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?! It's simple, ever since I posted that chapter a while ago, I felt more at ease. I felt like I was accepted and I can be myself, instead of the hate-filled, arrogant, dark legendary you all know me so well.**

**...Well most of that is true, however I actually have a more calm and almost unemotional way-of-life...that sounds weird (I have to stop ranting, it's making me lose my sanity).**

**Okay, okay. Let's shut up (mostly you) and focus on the criticism. (I'm getting WAY too attached to this website…) **

* * *

**Lady Luna**

_It had been no more than a good month after the near-erasure of Alamos Town and the scare Darkrai had given them. Things had returned to normal, almost like it never happened. What separated then from now was Tonio had gathered enough courage to officially ask her to be his girlfriend, in which she gladly told Baron Alberto the details once approached. He hid his jealousy well, and continued to make proposals wherever and whenever possible, even having the nerve of doing so in front of her childhood friend. Not that it was nothing new, he was always trying to "mark his territory"._

* * *

**The writing so far is very beautiful and descriptive, I'm already attached to it….I just hope the whole "mark his territory" doesn't mean what I think that means.**

**(Immediately after writing that, chills went down my spine, remembering what happened when a lusty Zoroark fell in love with me….)**

* * *

_Alice, in turn, still shot him down without taking extreme measures (though her Chimchar accidentally once set his suit on fire when he sneezed from the cologne Baron had used). With exception of that day, she almost always would send him a small, teasing threat:_

_"One of these days, Baron, you'll drive me to the ground, and Darkrai will have your head."_

* * *

**Just because she says that, doesn't mean I'll do it.**

_**"Not true!"**_

**GET OUT OF MY ROOM CRESSELIA!**

* * *

_Despite all Darkrai did for the town, Baron was one of the few skeptical people who still didn't like him. To keep from making the phantom a living legend of respect, in all his interviews he made sure to degrade the Pokémon in some way or another. Thanks to his loyal fans (and his money to a degree), he was able to avoid being torn apart by the interviewers who disagreed on his views. He was then free to remain as an inspiration and a constant thorn in Alice's side._

* * *

**Haters gonna hate.**

_**"Reminds me of someone."**_

**THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU MOTHER- (-crash!-)(-shatter-)(-bang!-)**

**-5 minutes later-**

**Sorry about that, anyways...**

* * *

_It crossed her mind every now and then why it was she even put up with him, or why he hadn't given up and chased another woman, preferably a fan. Then there were the "what ifs". What if she finally agreed on marrying him? Would she be happy? Would he be loyal to her? What about her close friends? He never liked them. Would he forbid her to interact with them? All these and more would make her toss and turn at night and mentally nag at Tonio to hurry up and propose to her so the madness would end. She would gladly take him in a heartbeat. To help calm her nerves (and get some sleep), she would play her cherished song, hoping she would get over it afterwards._

_On one such restless night, the leaf fell apart in the middle of a note. Alice wasn't surprised it did; on average, she got a new leaf every few weeks. In the fall and winter, she had to resort with a small flute. Crumbling the remains and throwing them out her window, she slipped on her boots, passing a glance at the sleeping form of her Chimchar. She fought with herself over whether or not to wake him, as it was nearing a new moon, and it was cloudy out. Deciding against it, she quietly slid out, snatching a flashlight from the drawer in the living room before exiting the house. A slight chill was in the air, and she was in a tank top and shorts. What made her forget to take a jacket?_

_Alice only shrugged. "I'm just going to the garden anyway," she convinced herself, walking down the steps and switching on a dim light. All her leaf whistles came from the garden, usually on the same tree closest to the fountain, though any leaves could work well with her._

_To avoid disturbing the sleeping inhabitants, the woman tip-toed through the garden to reach the chosen tree. Glancing around her surroundings and a quick scan of the branches, she plucked a twig off and backed away to rest on the fountain wall. Tucking the flashlight between her legs, she pulled off a leaf, pressed it to her lips, and softly blew. There came not a squeak. Dropping it nonchalantly to the ground, she picked off another and did a test blow. Same response. Reject and repeat._

_The third made an unpleasant crackle under her fingertips, and she frowned. Framing them against the light, she couldn't help but sigh. "Autumn's on the way."_

_Only one leaf on the twig looked the greenest, so Alice gave that a test. She managed to blow out a few pleasant notes before it gave out on her. With a small huff from her nose, she snapped the twig and let it fall from her fingers. "Why'd I choose to come out at this time anyway?" she muttered, bumping her heels against the stone. "I could have just waited `til morning."_

_Her flashlight then blew a fuse. Scowling, she flicked the switch off and flung her head back for a look at the sky. She could barely make out the contour of the waning moon through the clouds, shivering as another chill attacked her. Slowly, Alice stood up and began making her way down the cobble pathway for the house._

_"Leaving so soon?"_

_The woman gave a short, frightened gasp, nearly dropping the flashlight when brandishing it. Spinning around, her heart jumped at the sight of sky-blue marbles glinting at her in mid-air. Squinting at it, she began to calm down, swallowing down a whimper that had stuck in her throat. "Oh... you got me there for a sec, Darkrai."_

* * *

**The star has arrived! (-looks over shoulder to make sure Cresselia isn't there-)**

* * *

_The phantom was barely noticeable in the dark for except his snow-white hair. Once her eyes grew more accustomed, Alice could just make out the rest of his flowing body and see a tint of red. She would flinch whenever he blinked, thinking he vanished. He tilted his head down at the scattered leaves, eying her knowingly._

_She nervously, yet endearingly smiled. The Pokémon was always quiet, yet his bold presence made up for it. He was rather omnipresent, she couldn't hide anything. "Eh, my leaf whistle finally died on me, so I came to get a new one."_

* * *

**I really like the description the author is giving me, working together with the moods and tones of the sudden 'appearance' that frightened dear Alice.**

* * *

_Darkrai's gaze faltered a little to scan the failed leaves, then glanced back up. Alice shifted in place, raising a hand to scratch her head. "I... couldn't really sleep, and I thought it would help." She laughed a little, almost tensing in place when another wave of cold air blew by._

_His eyes wavered into what looked to be a disappointed emotion. "Is it me?" Darkrai quietly stated._

_The woman waved her hands around. "No, no, it's not you. You've always stayed in the farthest edge of the garden around this time. You're good at keeping your distance."_

_He wavered in place, most likely embarrassed. Alice tried hard to focus on his outlines, fighting the urge to lean down and rub warmth into a leg._

_The specter suddenly queried of her, "Are you cold?"_

_"It's nothing!" she tried to assure him, grinning. "In a few minutes I'll be back inside, it's not going to kill me."_

_His emotion then began changing, his eyes dimming as he hung his head. "I understand," came as a small whisper that tugged at her uneasily._

_"It always gets cold out when the sun sets!" Alice blurted out, feeling like she could sweat. "I promise it has nothing to do with you, Darkrai!"_

_"I know." The phantom paused, and she could see more clearly his slumping shoulders, a hand reaching up to run through his hair. It was a curious gesture in a Pokémon such as him. She caught herself touching her own head of hair and smoothing down some frizz, and quickly dropped her arm to her side._

_With the awkwardness settling in, Alice cast her eyes to the dark sky, trying to find a constellation through the passing clouds. "It's... a nice night out," she broke the silence. "I can't really tell without moonlight, but it looks like it could rain."_

_"Alicia used to visit me like this."_

_There was a way he said her grandmother's name that made her insides feel hollow. She always took it as though he held it sacred. The very few times she held a conversation with Darkrai, he had brought her up by name here and there, each time in a softer tone compared to his graveled, icy vocals. They were odd discussions, but she came to the conclusion the two were closer than she thought, even if her grandmother had nothing negative to say about him._

_A little curious about his statement, she dropped her gaze to gently ask, "What would you two talk about?"_

_"Everything and nothing."_

_Alice had to think on it for a moment, but came up with nothing. "And what does that mean?"_

_"Everything and nothing," he repeated, sending her an odd glance._

* * *

**See?! This is how I usually am! The quiet, emo, sensitive, almost monotonous guy (well, legendary) that seems like girls can't leave me alone (actually it's the exact opposite since most humans and pokemon think I'm evil and want to get away from me…). But you get what I mean! Right?**

**Ok, ok here's an example: Edward from that...a...gay series...uh...Twilight?**

**_"Don't you dare call Twilight gay!"_**

**GO TO HELL CELEBI!**

**Where was I? I lost myself...back to the story….(I need to lock my door.)**

* * *

_Feeling it wasn't going to go anywhere, Alice slowly nodded as she averted her stare. "I see." Swaying in place, she hurriedly paced for the fountain and sat back down, crunching the broken twig further in sudden interest. The brush of cool air at her side told her Darkrai had also settled. "How often was this?"_

_"Quite often," was his quiet response. "Except new moon."_

_"And the full moon?"_

_A slow exhale of breath sounded from within the specter, neither in frustration or satisfaction, nor any emotion at all, like it was neutral. "She loved it."_

_Alice looked out the corner of her eye to find him looking up at the sky, his wisps of hair and cloak slowed simple rhythmic waves. He appeared more thoughtful than she normally saw him, almost like he was reminiscing. "She would sit out for hours to catch a glimpse of her. I would be with her, and made sure she returned home to sleep." His eyes closed as his body fell in a slight slump. "She wanted to see the moon goddess."_

* * *

**(Damn Cresselia….)**

* * *

_The woman's eyes lit up at a memory being triggered. "Oh yeah, Grandmother Alicia mentioned that before. She believed she'd have good dreams all her life if she saw Cresselia, or eternal peace, I can't quite recall her exact words." A grin spread on her face as she looked up at the slivered moon when it peeked out. "The full moon is thought to bring out Cresselia's true powers, and she'd fly around the world spreading good dreams and good luck or something to everyone who'd see her—ah, I think that was it, good luck. I've only seen paintings of her, and she's so beautiful. It's like she came from a dream herself, much like how Lady Luna did. I don't blame my grandmother for wanting to stay up all night, I would do the same if I wasn't so—"_

_"I love her."_

_Alice paused mid-sentence, staring blankly at the dark trees. Slowly, she turned to Darkrai, whose eyes still gazed rather longingly at the sky. "Come again?" she breathed out, only to take another one in._

_"I love her," came the quick recap, same pose, same tone._

_Aware her mouth was dropping open, she pursed her lips shut, glancing away. She raised a hand to her chin, though not in thought. "Um... which one?"_

_The phantom turned to her quizzically like he had no idea what just happened. "What do you mean?"_

_"W-Well... we were talking in between my grandmother, Cresselia, and the moon—Lady Luna, though I think they're the same thing. Which one were you referring to?"Had he have brows, she was sure Darkrai would have risen them. "Alicia."_

_The woman could only bring herself to nod, inhaling an irregular breath and squirming in her seat. She felt her back pinch from hunching, and leaning back resulted in a small crick. "Oh," was all she could manage._

_"Something wrong?"_

_"No, no-no-no, there isn't! Lots of Pokémon love humans, it's perfectly natural!" She shrank a small ways away from the Legendary, a grin plastered on her face. "And according to the diary entry Tonio had discovered, you and my grandmother were close friends."_

_His stare didn't falter. "I developed emotions."_

_"Darkrai, all living beings have emotion—"_

_"Human emotions."_

* * *

**Very beautiful….**

* * *

_Her stomach clenched, and she abruptly shot to her feet. Closing her eyes, she loudly declared into the garden, "It's been proven, Darkrai, that even Pokémon can develop human emotion to a small degree." Certain she had disturbed a few sleeping inhabitants, but not caring at the moment, she swiftly sat back down, fixing her tank top and brushing down her shorts. The prickling on the back of her neck bothered her enough she refocused her attention back to her companion. "You sure you weren't mistaking 'love' with 'loyal'?" Alice verified._

_Darkrai slowly shook his head._

_She wanted to cry, or get up and return to bed. She didn't want to believe she was hearing from a Pokémon that he had developed feelings for her former grandmother. The atmosphere it presented itself with was uncomfortably awkward. Her gut feeling was trying to take control of her body so she could leave, and it would have done so had her lifelong curiosity of knowing more of her grandmother not kept her planted in place. All the meanwhile, her teeth were tightly glued to her bottom lip as her brows knitted._

_I like the drama and….do I sense a hint of jealousy from Alice (=^.^=)? A great way to envelope drama and romance in the story….it's beautiful._

_"How long?" she somehow squeaked out._

_"Since she was young. It grew with her." He shrugged._

_Alice turned away to go over what she wanted to say. Her mind and body demanded sleep and thus why she was beginning to hear things. Yet deep down inside, she believed every word he said, it just didn't make her feel better. She didn't want to deny such emotions could develop, especially as she had read folk tales about Pokémon and humans once living together in the past. Darkrai's age was unknown, so it wouldn't surprise her if he lived around that time period. Or it could be it was always part of the genetic code._

_How odd she hardly batted an eye reading such things, and yet she now squirms at the mention of a Pokémon having fallen in love with her grandmother. She made a mental note to ask Tonio about it later._

_"Love is odd," the phantom continued to muse. "To make sense of it all is difficult... yet it is simple. It is full of truth, of fact and fiction."_

* * *

**My exact words….well, the author's….(you know what I mean). Love can be so damn confusing...**

* * *

_Alice suddenly realized Darkrai was talking as much as he had. Most times, they would only get out a few small sentences with each encounter. She wondered if it was because they were talking about her grandmother, and thus he got more interested. Or, as she stared back up at the crescent moon, it dealt with strength—he was noticeably more powerful and out-going with each new moon. Perhaps his speech was affected by it as well._

_"I refused to believe it once, we were no more than just friends. When Alicia got older, it was not her fault she changed." The woman glanced over, unsure or worried about where he was going from there—she didn't know herself. "She at least explained to me she was growing up. But she promised our friendship would be the same."_

_Darkrai then gave out a sorrowful sigh, catching her attention. "She saw other males of her own kind. She would come home with good news or bad news about them. If they were bad, she cried. I am not a fan of tears," he said this matter-of-factly when he glanced up at her, jarring the mood. "What do you humans call it? I know there is a word that describes that."_

_"Dating," she couldn't help blurting out. For an odd reason, her heart flipped when it escaped her lips._

_He nodded, and continued, "She found a male she saw often. They were together for a long time, I was even introduced to him. He was a good human. Alicia was happy then..." His voice then lowered solemnly, and the glow in his eyes dimmed. "Then… the day came. They were in the garden… in this very spot. I was over there, under the tree. They did not know I was even there when he asked to be her life-mate. That was the day when I learned I loved her… and the reality behind it. A human and a Pokémon could never surpass friendship. I think my heart broke right then. I myself still do not know why I went to their ritual. She asked me to go, so I went. I was left in the garden for a week so they could be alone. That was the week of the full moon… and I saw Cresselia."_

_A small gasp emerged from Alice's throat, and her hand flew up to her heart. He twitched slightly at her reaction, hands curling in a repulsed manner, but she didn't notice. Leaning forward, she breathed out almost excitedly, "What did she look like?"_

_Darkrai glanced at her side-ways, words hardening in growing anger. "It was not my dream, it was Alicia's. I had no desire to see Cresselia, I was only there for Alicia so she would not be alone. And that swan had to show up on a night she was gone to another place." He let out a growl as his eyes pulsed. "She was mocking me… that dance of hers… Was that all she was there for? To make me angry? If she was not the goddess of dreams, I would have gone on a feeding frenzy."_

* * *

**THERE'S the hate, I was wondering what was missing from my personality (come on, not a lot of pokemon or humans liked me, where was the love?)**

* * *

_His cloaked body started to shiver with rage, negative vibes rolling off him in an almost repelling effect. Hesitantly, the woman rested her hand against his collar. He jerked under her touch, turning to glare at her as he clutched the stone edge of the fountain. She nearly pulled herself away when her insides froze up, yet remained diligent to prevent from provoking him further. Taking a deep, slow breath, she murmured softly, "What did Grandmother say about it?"_

_Darkrai's eyes may have narrowed, but he didn't lash out in any form. They stared intently at each other for a little while, the drop in temperature barely noticeable as was all sense of time. Finally, the phantom let out a somber sigh, and Alice dropped her hand. "She asked me the same question. I told her every little detail—that I could make out—from the colors of her feathers, or lack there-of, to the sparkles of light that fell from her with every spin… even said what she sang that night." His eyelids slid tightly closed. She could tell he was trying to keep himself from tearing up. "Her response to it all… it confuses me to this day."_

_"What'd she say?"_

* * *

**(-sniff-) It feels like the author understands me….the real me. This author captured exactly how I would react in a situation like this….(-sniff-)**

* * *

_A moment of silence passed them by as a chill. His voice was unnaturally quiet. "'Just like how I imagined her. You have a good eye.'" He managed a little smile at the memory. "'Or our minds must be more connected than I thought.' By that time, she knew of my powers. I never pried into her dreams, I respected her," he immediately added._

_Alice flustered, twiddling her fingers almost subconsciously. "You always have."_

_"But I knew what she dreamed of," Darkrai stated, sending a slight chill down her back._

_"She dreamed happy dreams... she woke up happy, and she went to bed happy. No matter what happened, she went to bed smiling. That is what made her Alicia..."_

* * *

**Yeah...I can be nosy sometimes. (-sniff-)**

* * *

_A warm feeling made itself known in her core, chasing away all the negativity that had befall her. The precious memories she had of her grandmother were still strong in her heart, having been close to her as a child. Darkrai explaining who she was with such respect and admiration, despite still making her squirm, added more depth to her than she had imagined. The stories of her life was the same, just from a different perspective._

_It was strangely refreshing._

_Darkrai had now fallen silent, either out of words to say, or he was waiting for her response. With a small smile on her face, Alice leaned in to be in his line of sight. "And that's why you love her?" she whispered. "Because my grandmother was very nice to you?"_

_The specter nodded. "I dreamed because of Alicia. She is the moon to me."_

* * *

**Translation: Cresselia should be fired and be replaced by a pure-hearted, good-natured legendary who doesn't have anger issues.**

* * *

_Somehow, Alice wasn't unnerved by them locking gazes any longer. She didn't know if talking about her grandmother, his main interest, mellowed him out in some form or another, it was hard to tell (though she wouldn't doubt it). Guessing from how long they looked at each other before she broke the gaze, he appeared more gentle than normal. What was "scary" or "evil-looking" was now what she would describe as "contentment" or "dreamy"._

_"You are not cold anymore."_

_She blinked in confusion, sitting still for a few seconds until she felt a small wind blow by. It felt warm against her skin than it was earlier, and she couldn't help smiling. "Oh, yeah. Told you it wasn't a big deal." Alice darted her eyes up to find the cloud cover was thin, then yawned._

_There was a quiet chuckle that made her freeze slightly before she relaxed. "Finally tired."_

_The woman grinned, glancing over to met his amused look. "Yeah... guess I am. Well, then..." She got up to stretch, looking down at the crunch of a leaf._

_A movement caught her eye, and she watched Darkrai slip to the tree before them and upward into the leaves. Alice stood there staring at where he disappeared, feeling her brows rise quizzically and straining to hear any sounds beyond the faint Kricketot chirps in the distance. When none came, she shrugged a little and yawned again. Upon opening her eyes, she nearly yelped and took a step back at the sight of the specter before her eyes._

_"Try this leaf," he said, making her blink. She trailed down to the item in his hand, looking like the other leaves except bigger._

_Picking it up, she held it up to the faint moonlight for a brief moment to eye it, then placed it to her lips to blow. She was pleased to hear a note squeak by that wasn't too high-pitched. "It's good," she told him, giving a smile of approval. "Should last me another few weeks."_

_Nodding, Darkrai's irises glinted as he backed away into the shadows. Alice watched him melt away to nearly out-of-view before she spoke up again, "Thank you for tell me about Grandmother Alicia."_

_She didn't get a reply back, but a physical brush by her arm was satisfactory. With no uneasiness to shake off, she turned around to head down the path just to remember the flashlight. For no apparent reason, she decided to flick the switch on just to get herself blinded by the flash before her eyes. "That was stupid of me," she muttered to herself through a snicker, carefully resuming her walk back to the mansion._

* * *

**Another good characteristic to add to the story, it's nice to have a little humor here and there...**

* * *

_Looking back up at the sky one more time, she rubbed her eyes and blinked several times to make sure she wasn't seeing spots in her vision. To her annoyance, whatever she had seen was no longer there for her to look at again. However, she was certain there was something that had shimmered blue and pink in the sky as it flew by, and was silhouetted against the crescent moon for a split second._

**END**

* * *

**Damn Cresselia.**

**Anyways, now it's time to get on to the critiquing. This one-shot was beautifully written with little to no grammar and spelling errors, not to mention the many developments in the story; suspense, character's inner thoughts, romance, denial, physiological, and a little humor. Whoever wrote this did an excellent job.**

**Well done! (applause)**

**I would also like to add that after reading this, it reminded of my old self, my true self who hasn't dealt with milleniums of stress and anxiety from other legendaries, in which I thought moving to the Hall of Origins to get away from humans and pokemon that were constantly being plagued by my nightmares whenever I left my island would be such a 'great' idea….**

**I rambled again didn't I? When will I ever learn….Ok! R&R please! I do take criticisms seriously ( I hope my commentary isn't bare-bones now…) and I try to improve the 'mistakes' or 'problems' as best as I can. Thank you and….sweet dreams (-Evil laughter-).**

Once again, I saved my document and uploaded my chapter on fanfiction. I sighed as I levitated over to my closet, opening the door that revealed Cresselia tied up in rope, knocked out.

"You are so damn annoying…" I mumbled as I picked the limp body up (well most of her body) and held it close to me. I levitated over to my window, carrying her body as some of it was dragged on the ground. Dropping the body with no care in the world, I opened my blinds, groaning in irritation as sunlight entered my room, and opened the window, picking up Cresselia's body once more and threw it out the window, down onto the small lake that the Hall of Origins had in the garden.

Her body made an average-size splash, instantaneously gaining her consciousness. She swam (levitated) up as she gasped for air, her eyes glaring daggers as she noticed me from the window.

"You….bastard." She stuttered, shivering from the cold water. I responded by waving at her nonchalantly and closed the window before she could continue cussing me out. I closed the blinds and went over to the door, making it my first priority to lock it successfully to prevent any further intrusion (hopefully).


	3. Giratina's Odd Relationship

I looked over at my door as I now made it my new routine to check and make sure my door is completely locked before I do another chapter on that fanfic website. After just writing two chapters on this website did the legendaries actually take an interest in me _now_. _NOW. _Of all times they could have done it…

I hummed to myself as I twisted the lock on my door, about reach over to my chain when suddenly…

-BOOM!- -CRASH!-

I flew across the room from the sudden impact of _someone _ramming into and breaking my precious door along with ramming the poor, unsuspecting dark-type behind it. I crashed onto the floor near my desk, causing it to quake and make my computer fall off the desktop and onto my head, utterly breaking the screen as it went through my head.

I groaned in pain as I tried to get the damn thing off of me, which was temporarily blocking my sight of the culprit who did this to me.

"ASDFGHJKL!" A voice screamed, along with loud stomping noises.

I lugged my computer up, over, and off my head, my vision a bit blurring as I was still trying to recover from the sudden impact. Once my eyes focused, I knew who my culprit was.

"GIRATINA!" I bellowed at the Ghost/Dragon type before me, who was rampaging around my room with eyes filled with fear. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Giratina paused from the random quarreling and rushed over to me, "DARKRAI! DARKRAI YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" He pleaded with big eyes and his lips quivering in desperation.

My left eye was twitching from pure rage. This fool thinks that I'll help him after what he did to my room? My sanctuary? Fuck no. I crossed my arms as I glared at the legendary who was now giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Fuck. You." I simply stated in irritation, pausing after each word.

"But...But…!" Giratina pleaded repeatedly, rubbing his head against my torso.

I shook my head slowly, trying to push the dragon/ghost type's head off of me.

"Please!" He beckoned.

"No!" I yelled.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Go to hell!"

"What's all this noise?" An irritated, yet stern voice called out from the doorway.

I looked over and saw Arceus himself peering through the doorway that my door once was the entryway to. Giratina immediately got off of me and pulled one of his wings around me, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Hahaha! Darkrai and I were having so much we nearly destroyed this place!" Giratina lied, providing a nervous laughter as he practically squeezed me with his wing.

Arceus gave him a 'do-you-really-think-I-believe-that' look, levitating inside as he gave Giratina a suspicious look. "Darkrai is this true?" He asked, without looking away from Giratina.

I slipped away from Giratina's wing, crossing my arms once more as I glared at the culprit who had pleading eyes. "No. It isn't." I answered simply. Giratina's face was now flushed of color as beads of sweat poured down his face. Arceus's expression turned from suspicion to anger as I continued. "The idiot got knocked into here by Cresselia, thinking that Giratina was the one who dumped her into the lake outside when she was unconscious." I lied, shrugging my shoulders in a calm fashion.

Arceus's expression eased up as he sighed in irritation, giving the hint that he didn't believe me either. He shook his head as he headed for what was supposed to be my door-which was now scattered all over my room, "Just don't wreck the place, the last thing I need right now is a demolished Hall of Judgment."

"But I only broke the door…" Giratina squeaked from the pressure.

"That's how it _always _starts." Arceus countered with an irritated tone before levitating out of sight.

Giratina sighed in relief as he let his body drift down to the floor, easing his muscles from their lock-hold earlier. He looked up at me, a small smile forming on his face, "Thanks, buddy."

"Forget it. You owe me twice now." I answered, levitating over to my closet as I grabbed a broom and dust-pan.

"But seriously, I need your help." He began once more, this time his tone more stern.

I growled as I began to sweep the broken glass from my broken computer, trying to drown Giratina's voice out as much as possible.

"It's….it's...it's YAOI!" He screamed, his eyes wide once more.

I paused and turned to him, completely confused from his outburst. "Excuse me?"

"IT'S YAOI! ASDFGHJKL!" He repeated, starting to panic.

"Shh! Calm down!" I shushed as I whacked his head with my broom. "Do you mean, Arceus?"

"What the-...Do you even know what Yaoi means?!" Giratina stated, taken aback from my answer.

"Yes." I huffed. "It means God in Hebrew."

"Well it means gay in Japanese!" He countered.

Now it was my turn to be taken aback from his answer. I looked at him questionably, cocking my head to the side. "Wait. Wait. Wait. What does have to with you asking for my help?"

"It's Yaoi…." He repeated in a whisper, his eyes big and his lips quivering.

I sighed as I placed my claw on my forehead. "I know that…"

"Someone likes me…" Giratina continued.

I looked up at him, now curious on the sudden answer he gave. "Someone likes you?" I repeated. "What's bad about that? Unless-"

"It's a guy...who likes me…" Giratina finished for me, his eyes tearing up. "I'm not gay…"

He began to sob, his whole body quivering as my floor turned a darker shade as his tears dampened it. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the poor sap. Quite honestly I don't care about gay relationships, but only when they're _both _gay. When one of them is heterosexual...it's just plain sad.

"Who is it?" I questioned, hesitantly rubbing his golden-colored head.

"...Zekrom…" He whispered, unable to look up.

I paused. My eye twitching again. "Zekrom." I repeated.

"Yes."

"_The _Zekrom." I repeated, monotonously.

"No one believes me…" Giratina explained, gaining the courage to look at me once more with pleading eyes. "I can only turn to you."

Completely flabbergasted, I dropped my broom as I took in all of the information he just gave me. "He did unspeakable things to me. Trying to hint me…" Giratina continued in a raspy voice.

"Like….?" I questioned, having a hard time taking in the situation.

"Things that aren't appropriated for a T-rated fanfic chapter…" He answered, as he wrapped his wings around himself, rocking back and forth like a crazy person would do during a mental breakdown.

I shook my head to get rid of loose feelings as I tried to compose myself. "Ok, just to make sure I have this right; Zekrom is in love with you and he gave you a lot of desperate, inappropriate hints?"

Giratina paused from his rocking and vigorously nodded, continuing with the rocking. I shook my head, this time in disbelief, "Oh my Arceus…."

"You have to help me...before he rapes me!" He screamed the last part.

"No one is raping anyone!" I countered. "Why didn't just tell Arceus about this?"

"I already told you, no one would believe me." He answered, pausing from his breakdown and getting into a more comfortable position.

"O...k." I breathed out, closing my eyes as I tried to figure this situation. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Anything!" He exclaimed, jerking his head up, "Anything! Just...stop this mess…"

"That helps a lot…" I muttered under my breath, picking up my broom and resuming my job of cleaning up the glass.

"I can...I can hide forever. Will that work?" Giratina questioned, watching me clean up the mess _he _made.

I gave him a look before continuing the sweeping, "Tch, yeah, that'll work." I said sarcastically.

"Really?" He said joyfully, hope gleaming in his eyes.

Apparently he has trouble understanding sarcasm. I sighed as I swept the last of the glass into the dust-pan, turning towards him as I placed the broom against the desk. "Where are you going to hide?"

"In the Distortion World!" He answered cheerfully.

I face-palmed as I shook my head, "No Giratina, don't you think he'll look there first?" I said in a sarcastic, sympathetic tone, playing along with his _brilliant _idea.

He frowned as I looked at the ground, deep in thought. His smile returned once more as he jerked his head up, "How about I hide in your room?"

"Fuck no." I immediately answered.

"Come on!" He whined, giving me the puppy-dog face.

"Fuck no." I repeated.

"I'll tell everyone about your crush on Alice!" He threatened, scowling at me.

I looked at him wide-eyed as I felt my cheeks warm up, "How...how do you know about that?" I stuttered.

He shifted his eyebrows up and down in a sassy fashion, a playful smirk embroidering his face. "That's my little secret."

I growled as I clenched my claws into fists, trying to hold back the urge to punch him in his playful face. "Fine!" I spat distastefully.

"Yeah!" He cheered as he stood back on his feet.

"Hold it!" I pointed accusingly at him. "First; clean up my room. Second; buy me a new computer."

"After this will we finally be even?" He inquired with a broad smile.

"Hell no. You're just cleaning up the damage you caused." I retorted, crossing my arms.

He whined as I grabbed the broom and handed it to him, which he groaned as he grabbed the broom. He immediately began to sweep the room as I made my way towards the entryway.

"Where you goin'?" He asked, looking up from his sweeping.

"Out." I simply answered, "I figured since my room is being cleaned, now's the time to get out."

"Tell Alice I said hi!" Giratina taunted as he swung his hips in a sassy fashion.

I looked at him questionably, not knowing whether to be mad at him or just be plain disgusted, "No wonder Zekrom's hitting on you."

He stopped and frowned. "Shut up!" He yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh from his sudden entourage, "Oh, and don't forget to buy a new door." I advised him. "It _has _to be black!"

"Ok!" He whined, resuming his sweeping.

With that, I left my room and levitated down the hall towards the main entrance. I passed the garden and all its _glorious _hedges. As I levitated by, I was unfortunately caught by the legendary that I never expected to see.

If you guessed Cresselia, you're wrong. He walked up to me, his black skin radiating in the sun. his eyes radiating a neon red, and his body was strongly emanating electricity.

"Hey Darkrai." He greeted, walking up to me.

"Hey Zekrom." I returned the greeting, nodding my head.

"Have you seen Giratina anywhere?" He asked, scanning the garden.

"The last time I saw him," I began, putting my claw on my forehead, "He crashed into my room and was caught by Arceus."

"I see. I'll go see Arceus then." Zekrom stated, walking past me towards the entrance of the hall.

I sighed in relief, watching him leave. "That guy can always detect lies, like a sixth sense." I murmured, turning my back to him as I made my way towards Alamos Town.

**=^.^=**

I arrived in the garden, the place filled with prosperous pokemon playing together and others sleeping soundly in the shade. Other than my room in the Hall of Judgment, this is the only place that I call home. I levitated by, earning attention from all the pokemon around. Some looked at me with terror in their eyes, some admiration, some gratitude; but I didn't care, I zoned them out from years of discrimination. The label commonly known as Evil.

I levitated over to the tree nearby the fountain and comfortably rested against the tree in the cool shade it provided. "Writing fanfics is a lot of hard work." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes, taking the opportunity to take a short nap.

After a couple of minutes of silence with the only exception of nature running its course, a soothing tune whistled and echoed throughout the garden. I sighed as I listened to the relaxing song, opening my eyes to see dear Alice was sitting on the fountain edge, blowing into her grass whistle with no care in the world. I hummed as she continued, following the song's notes accordingly. The same notes that calmed the event of the storming battle of Palkia between Dialga-which almost destroyed me, completely wiping me from existence.

She stopped and looked up, noticing my humming as she glanced my way, a small smile forming on her sweet face. "Hello Darkrai, it's been awhile." She greeted warmly, her blue eyes shining through mine.

I nodded in greeting, not knowing too many human words to speak accordingly. She continued to give me her heart-warming smile, not knowing what else to say at the moment. She stood up and walked over to me, using the opportunity to sit down next to me. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit as she placed her hand on my claw, grabbing it as she leaned against the tree.

"You know Darkrai," She began, her voice benevolent and calming, "I haven't had the opportunity to thank you after what you did for us when Palkia and Dialga were rampaging."

I hummed in response, paying full attention to her hand that held mine. She looked at me, her smile broader and her blue eyes shining, "Thank you."

I couldn't help but look into her beautiful eyes, my heart racing as I felt my cheeks grow warmer each second. I nodded in response, completely lost in the moment. She giggled as she patted my head, rubbing it affectionately as I purred in response. "You can be such a sweetheart, no wonder Grandmother Alicia took a liking to you." She commented, her giggles dying down.

Hearing Alicia's name brought many memories; I remembered meeting her for the first time, after defending myself from the nonchalants of the garden. I lied against this very same tree, completely exhausted and beaten to a point where I didn't have enough strength to fade into the shadows. That's when I met her; a girl walked up to me, her face filled with worry yet sympathy as she reached towards me. Not knowing what to expect, I tried to move away but my body screamed in pain, unable to be responsive to my needed actions. She placed her hand on my cheek, a look of worry still plaguing her face as she examined me.

"Are you hurt? Are you in pain?" She asked in a worried, soft tone, her hand still rubbing my cheek.

"Darkrai?" Alice asked, asking in the similar tone her grandmother used.

Immediately I was brought back from reminiscing, looking over to see Alice look at me with the similar expression her grandmother gave me years ago. "Are you alright?" She asked, putting both of her hands on my claw.

I gazed at her, longing to embrace her but held back, "I'm fine." I answered, putting my other claw on her hands, trying to reassure her.

Her smile appeared solemnly, feeling as if it brightened the area, "That's good. You did seem kind of distant so-"

"I'm fine." I repeated, gazing deep into her aquatic eyes.

We stayed like that for awhile, gazing into each other's eyes. I felt the pressure in my chest; I wanted to embrace her, show her that I love her. But it was so hard...so hard to work up the courage to do it, fearing that she will reject me and my undying love for her. She leaned closer to me, her eyes serious and her face stern, "Darkrai, I need to tell you something, something important."

I leaned in closer, my nerves getting to me as my heart raced, anxiety taking over me as her face began to brighten once more. "Darkrai I-"

"Hey Alice!" A voice called behind us.

Alice got up and looked over towards the source of the voice, all the while I was cursing to myself on whoever interrupted our special moment together.

"Oh Tonio! We're over here." Alice exclaimed, beckoning over in our direction.

The bushes rustled as Tonio stomped his way through, a small smile enveloping his face as he spotted Alice in the distant. "There you are! I was looking for you everywhere."

Alice ran up to him and hugged him, causing me to glare at the man who was getting all the affection. But the next thing they did...just killed me. They kissed, their faces interlocking as they continued to share such a passionate kiss...right in front of me. I felt something in my chest break, shatter like glass and sever all the pieces inside. Staring longing at the person I fell in love with, feeling that it was pointless falling in love, and making me hate ever having the feeling in the first place.

They stopped and Alice looked over at me, "Darkrai, this is what I wanted to tell you! Tonio is now my boyfriend...I wanted to tell you sooner but I haven't seen you in a while and-"

I gazed at them, trying to hide my utter disbelief and rejection that shattered my heart, "Congratulations." I said, hiding my emotional distress as I looked away, trying to forget what just happened.

"Thank you, Darkrai. It means a lot to me." Alice answered with her beautiful smile.

As soon as she said that I disappeared into the shadows, not able to take any more of their 'affection' in front of me...not without breaking down. I ran off, back to the only other place I call home, back to the Hall of Judgment.

"Darkrai?" Alice called, caught off guard by my actions.

I ignored her and continued to make my way towards Mt. Coronet, not wanting to look back.

**=^.^=**

I arrived at the entrance to my room, a new door was placed at the entryway. It was black with a bright blue outline and gold knob. I opened it and went inside, finding Giratina whose head was behind my desk, trying to hook what looked like the new computer.

"Damn wires….Ow! It shocked me!" Giratina mumbled, lifting his head as he moved the desk back against the wall. He noticed me as he got up, an annoyed frown on his face as he walked over to me. "I'm done."

I scanned the now clean and improved room, nodding my head in approval, "It looks good." I answered softly, not making any eye contact.

"What's wrong? You know I'm not a professional home designer." Giratina asked, peering around the room.

"No, the room is fine. It's nothing." I answered solemnly, still trying to avoid eye contact.

He studied me, looking at me suspiciously as he tried to read my mind. Then he smiled and looked at me playfully, "Lady trouble?" He asked in a taunting tone.

I mentally cursed myself, "I don't want to talk about it." I sneered, scowling at him.

"I knew it! Did you confess? How did she react? Did she reject you? Did she-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I bellowed, completely flustered and angry. "She is in love with someone else! I didn't even have a chance…" I whispered the last part, levitating over to my bed. I collapsed onto my bed and sunk my head into my pillow, not wanting to look or do anything anymore.

I felt the side of my bed get heavier, indicating Giratina was sitting on the edge. He rubbed his wing against me, trying to reassure and relax me. "That sucks man, I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

I groaned in response, sinking my head deeper into my pillow. "Love is fucked up." I growled.

"It sure is, buddy." Giratina replied in an enthusiastic tone.

Silence filled the room, the air becoming stiff and awkward. Giratina continued to run his wing against me, and I continued to mope into my pillow. Thats when I remembered what happened earlier, before I made my way to Alamos town. I slowly got up from my pillow and looked at Giratina, he stopped rubbing me as he looked back with a sympathetic smile.

"You done moping?" He asked.

"Not even close, but I need to tell you something." I answered, still a bit depressed.

"Well go ahead and say it!" He cheered enthusiastically.

"I saw Zekrom in the garden before I left. He was looking for you." I answered sternly.

Giratina's face was flushed of color, turning completely pale, his smile disappearing, "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not." I answered simply.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking at me desperately.

"I told him the last time I saw you was when you were busted by Arceus." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"ASDF-"

"Don't even start that again!" I yelled, smacking Giratina on the cheek.

He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, "But I'm scared." He whispered, his body shivering.

"You need to relax." I sighed, not having the strength to handle Giratina's panic right now.

"But I'm scared." He repeated, trying to hide in my closet.

"Hiding in the closet won't do anything." I retorted, laying back down on my bed.

"Don't you have some fanfic chapter to write?!" Giratina countered, closing the closet door behind him.

I buried my head once more into my pillow, mumbling, "I'm too depressed to do anything right now." I groaned as I closed my eyes, letting the 5 stages of depression begin.


	4. Stage 1

"Eh?" I mumbled groggily, slowly lifting my head from my pillow. I blinked a couple of times as the light enveloped me, causing me to shut my eyes defensively as I tried to block the bright light with my claws.

"Wakey-wakey!" The voice repeated in a taunting tone.

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, trying to get used to the light. "Wha?" I questioned softly.

"About time. I thought you were dead!" The voice joked.

"Giratina?" I asked, still unable to see from the blinding lights.

"No, it's Arceus's long lost twin brother." The voice replied sarcastically, "Of course it's Giratina!"

'_Interesting,'_ I thought in irritation, _'it's only when __he__ uses sarcasm does he understand it but not when __others__ use it. What a jackass.'_ "Why the hell is my room so damn bright?!" I questioned, my voice hoarse and tired.

"I shed some light in your room." He answered innocently.

"Close the damn curtains will you!" I commanded, waving towards the irritating light.

"Actually, I think it's healthier for you if I leave them alone, you know I-"

"Close. The. Damn. Curtains." I demanded, pausing after each word in annoyance.

"Ok, ok. Chill, I'll do it." Giratina replied with an agitated sigh.

I heard shuffling along with a faint 'creaking' sound as the light began to dim until it was finally gone. I slowly opened my eyes and peered around the room, my gaze pausing at the frowning Giratina standing by my blinds.

"There." He breathed, "Better?"

"Yes." I sighed, stretching my arms as I started to wake up.

Giratina shifted uncomfortably as he scanned my room in boredom, the room becoming stiff as the awkward silence plagued it. But the silence was broken when I heard a faint growling sound from Giratina, he held his stomach in embarrassment as a nervous smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry, I'm kind of hungry." He explained shyly, rubbing his stomach softly with his wing.

"Then why don't you get something to eat?" I grunted, levitating up from my bed.

"..." He remained silent as he put his wing back to his side, trying not to make any eye-contact with me. "Well…" He began uneasily.

I sighed as I lowered my head in frustration, looking at the sap with irritated eyes, "You're afraid if you go out, Zekrom will find you." I finished.

"Exactly." He nodded, his nervous smile widening.

I placed my claw on my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. I shook my head angrily, "I'm not going to get you food. You can't just stay cooped up in my room."

"But I can't be seen by Zekrom!" He countered, his smile disappearing and replaced with a scowl. "I would rather die than be with him!"

"That can be arranged." I said calmly, pretending to be interested in my sharp claws.

"That's not funny!" Giratina exclaimed, extending his wings defiantly.

"Who said I was joking?" I answered back, shrugging my shoulders in a calm fashion.

Now he was _angry_. He growled, his eyes piercing mine as he slowly moved his head closer to mine. I remained calm because I knew I can just blackmail him easily, and I'm sure he knew it too.

"Quit it." He growled menacingly, flapping his wings in agitation.

"Or what?" I threatened, glaring right back at him. "You're going to wreck my door again?"

His eyes grew cold as he continued to glare at me, absent-minded on what to do next. We continued to stare each other down, ready to fight if necessary but then a knock came from my door. I hesitated at first but slowly made my way towards the door, still locking my gaze with Giratina's.

"Who is it?" I called, still keeping my back to the door.

A professional, calm voice answered, "It's Reshiram."

Giratina's eyes averted from mine, looking at the door questionably as his scowl disappeared and his eyes showed nervousness. He took a step back and slowly went towards the closet door, ready to jump in if needed be. I still watched him, not knowing what he'll pull and was quite curious to find out, but time went on and that was the only thing that was limited.

"Um," The voice hummed questionably, "Can I come in?"

"State your business." I demanded, taking a quick glimpse of the door behind me.

"I needed to ask you something, but if you're busy right now I'll come back later." Reshiram stated solemnly, awkwardness etched into his voice.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked sternly, now paying full attention to the door, intrigued by the curiosity of the question.

"It's Zekrom." Reshiram answered. Giratina flinched and immediately went into my closet, shutting the door quickly and quietly. I rolled my eyes from his reaction.

"What about him?" I questioned, my voice hinting curiosity.

"He's been acting weird and I have no clue why. I've been asking everyone but they didn't have a clue...so I went to you." Reshiram explained, hearing a faint shifting sound from the other side of the door.

"What makes you think I know anything?" I continued, levitating closer to the door to hear better.

"Well…" He began uncomfortably, "They say you're like the 'underdog' when it comes to secrets; if someone has a secret, you know about it."

"That is true….but it's not purposeful, just coincidental." I mumbled, slumping a little from the remark.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Reshiram asked, his voice louder than usual.

"Look, let's talk about this later, I'm kind of busy right now." I lied, trying to get rid of him.

"Alright." He concluded, "but I'll be back in an hour though, I have a busy schedule today."

"An hour, sounds good. Goodbye." I said hastily, trying to shoo him off.

I heard a grunt followed by footsteps that echoed, getting fainter each second until I heard no more. Giratina poked his head out of the closet and looked at me, "Is he gone?"

"Yes, for now." I grunted, glaring at him.

Giratina opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head, crossing my arms in defiance. He closed his mouth and glared at me, walking out of the closet and over towards my door.

"If I get caught-"

"If you get caught I won't give a fuck." I retorted, using his words against him.

He growled as he opened my door and walked out onto the hall, "You're lucky I'm not blackmailing you."

"You're lucky I'm not blackmailing _you_." I repeated, still using the method of using his own words against him.

He scowled and slammed the door, almost breaking it. "Bastard." I muttered, locking the door and placing the chain over it.

**=^.^=**

I buried my face deeper into my pillow, trying to endure the wrath of my uncontrollable emotions. My heart still ached, and everyone knows time is the only cure for it. "Where is Dialga when you need him?" I muttered into my pillow, barely making it audible to any invisible person in my room.

Betrayal, hate, bewilderment, and most of all, denial circled my train of thoughts. "How can this be? How can she already have someone so quickly?" I wondered, trying to deny the very fact Alice was in love with someone else.

I was fully aware of it, I'm in the first stage of depression; Denial. Next comes Anger, then Bargaining, then Sorrow, and finally Acceptance.

But how much time in each stage is the only unknown factor, it depends on the being and the situation they had experienced to go through this in the first place.

'_Heartbreak, I wonder how long it'll take until my heart's fully healed.' _I wondered, trying to keep my mind occupied from frightening thoughts.

But then a faint growl coming from my stomach interrupted my thoughts, I grunted as I grabbed my covers and pulled them over my head, "I'm not in the mood to devour dreams right now…" I mumbled, closing my eye as I tried to ignore the reality of the world.

But it didn't last long...The door was slammed open as a cheery, annoying Giratina skipped inside with a big smile plastered on his face. "I'm back!" He sang, skipping over to my side of the bed.

"Oh, are you sleeping?" He whispered, leaning his head closer to me. A couple of seconds passed by before I was vigorously shaken like a mad dog, "WAKE UP! TIME TO WAKE UP!" He yelled, shaking the bed with his wings. I clenched my fists as I gripped onto the bed, trying to stay on. My covers fell off, exposing me and the faint brightness outside. I closed my eyes, refusing to wake up or even look at the irritating God of the distortion world.

"Wake up!" He exclaimed as he nudged me with his beak-like mouth. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

I rashly grabbed the covers from the ground and hoisted them up onto the bed, but it only went half-way when Giratina begrudgingly stepped on it. "No, no! Time to wake up!" He persisted, yanking the covers away from my grip.

I groaned as I placed my head under my pillow, trying to drown out the repetitive sound and go back to wallowing in despair. _'He must've had a lot of sugar with his meal.' _I thought angrily as I tried to endure the 'wrath' of the hyper dragon/ghost type.

I clenched my fists even tighter as my anger boiled inside me, taking all of my remaining strength away as I tried to control myself. But I wasn't able to hold it in anymore…I bolted my head upwards, ready to thrash out at the annoying Giratina...but he wasn't there.

"Eh?" I looked around and saw no one, my room was dark and my clock read 3:18 am. "What just happened?" I muttered, scratching my head tirelessly. "Did I just have a nightmare?" I blinked. "...isn't this ironic…"

I sighed as I grabbed the covers from the floor and placed them back on my bed in a comfortable position, I shifted underneath them and closed my eyes, trying to forget what just happened.

**=^.^=**

**1 week later….**

It's been a week since I found out about Alice and her date and nothing seemed to change. I always resumed my position on my bed, and that's where I stayed...all day….sulking. I would lay there, eyes hollow and face pale. I haven't seen Giratina recently, so hopefully he doesn't have to keep hiding in my room.

I'm still in my 'Denial' stage. Although it isn't as strong; that the very fact Alice is with someone else still seems surreal. I always wondered, _'Why tonio? Why him and not me? Is there something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong?' _These thoughts circled my inner mind, beating myself up as I placed the blame on myself...and only myself.

I turned my head and looked at the new computer Giratina gave me. I groaned, still not in the mood to post another one of my famous 'Darkrai Critics'. My emotions will only get in the way, I can't focus right now anyways, I can't do _anything _right now, I'm too depressed.

I turned my head back over towards the door, eyes set on the golden door knob. It's been a week since Reshiram knocked on my door and asked me a couple of questions. He never did return that day. I wonder, what happened?

Oh well, I no longer cared. The only thing on my mind right now is Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. She's the only thing right now that matters to me.

I was forced to awaken back to reality when I heard a knock at my door. I stared at it, not uttering a word or moving at all. I didn't care if anyone came in, as long as they left me alone, I was fine with it.

After a few seconds went by a voice was heard beyond the door, "Darkrai? Are you in there?"

I could tell by the tone of the voice it was Arceus on the other side, I gave a faint grunt and hid under the covers. Another few seconds went by until Arceus slowly opened the door, peering inside to confirm its vacancy or not. But once he saw my silhouette under the covers, he knew I was here...just ignoring the outside world.

He shut the door behind him as he levitated over to my bed, a solemn look on his face, "Look, I don't know why you're depressed, but staying in your room won't change anything." He stated bluntly, shaking me with his hoof.

"..." I stayed silent, trying ignore his presence as I placed the pillow over my head. Unfortunately, being a God and all, he makes sure his presence is clear. He pulled the covers off of me with his psychic power and used Wake-up slap on my face, causing me to fall onto the floor with a thud. I groaned in pain, the move being super effective on me as I slowly climbed back onto my bed with much difficulty.

By this time, I collapsed onto my pillow and held it close to me. My body felt very weak and I was ready to faint any second.

Arceus shook his head in both sympathy and irritation, "You need to get out of this room if you want to feel better." He advised.

I continued to refuse to utter a word, but this time the reason being to preserve what's left of my strength.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know this (since you haven't left your room for about week), but we're having a meeting today at dusk. Be there." Arceus continued, his voice stern and commanding.

I nodded my head, wanting him to just leave already. But instead he inched closer to me, studying me, examining me closely. My body was a bit thinner than usual, its color now pale black, and my eye remained to be hollow.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked, this time his voice more calming and worried.

I didn't answer the question, instead I pulled the covers over me and refused to move an inch. He grunted as he yanked the covers off me once more, but this time without using the move on me. "Answer the question, Darkrai." He said bluntly.

I didn't move, didn't speak, didn't waver from his words.

"Are you defying me?" He asked, his voice growing cold and hate-filled.

I slowly sat up and looked at the Alpha pokemon, eyes emotionless, "If I was defying you, don't you think I would do it when I'm feeling better?" I countered, my voice hoarse and weak.

He studied me again, but this time he nodded knowingly. He looked at me, eyes cold and irritated but still held its warm sympathy, "If you're not defying then why won't you answer the question?" He asked.

"Because I know you already know the answer to it...what's the point in _me_ saying it?" I questioned, sinking my face back into my pillow.

He narrowed his eyes, not knowing what else to say. Instead, he took a quick glimpse at my clock and then towards the door. "The meeting is in 3 hours. 6:00 pm. Be there." He demanded, levitating out of the room. "Miss the meeting, you _will _face a dire punishment."

With that, the door closed, leaving me alone in my silent, dark quarters. I sighed in relief, shifting into a more comfortable position. I looked up and stared at my door, eye narrowing as anger boiled inside, "The last thing I want is a punishment…" I mumbled to myself, trying to twist my troubled mind back to reality.

A wave of exhaustion suddenly swept over me, my vision blurred and I felt light-headed. I groaned as everything swirled and twisted. I turned my attention towards the hazy clock on my wall, eye softening as I watched the thin hand move robotically around it. _'Funny,' _I lazily thought, _'I never noticed the time until now...all I heard was tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock...'_

My mind was troubled as the barrier between my sanity and insanity was dwindling as the exhaustion took over me. My eye closed and I was met with warm darkness.

**? Later…**

"Ugh…" I groaned groggily, shifting uncomfortably on my bed. My body felt heavy, even heavier than before and I felt….sick. I never felt sick before….am I even sick? I felt like shit, that's all I know. I lifted my head with great trouble as I observed the taunting clock up on the wall. 5:50 pm, ten minutes before that meeting.

"Damn it…" I cursed as lifted my weak arms and used them to push myself up, to help me get off the bed and up into the air.

It took so much of my energy to just levitate that I fell back down. My breathing was heavy and raspy, and I started to feel light-headed again. I focused my gaze onto my bathroom door, it was opened an inch and was tempting me. For what? I don't know.

I tried again. I lifted my weak arms and pushed myself upwards to get me in the air, it was hard but I was able to pull it off. I groggily levitated over to my bathroom, grasping onto the doorknob as I held onto it tightly, trying to lighten the amount of energy that I was wasting on just levitating. The door opened slightly from the velocity I produced from grabbing the door knob, and with even more effort I 'jumped' over to the counter that had my bathroom sink placed in it.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, arms shaking and twitching as my muscles screeched in pain...demanding for something to ease their weariness. I lifted my head and met with the gaze of myself in the mirror. I reached over and touched the mirror, making sure that the thing I was looking at wasn't a ghostly doppelganger of myself. My complexion was very pale, almost completely white. Bags were under my eye and my white 'hair' was very frizzy and pale as well.

I kept poking at the mirror, still trying to realize that the thing I was looking at wasn't a dead apparition of myself. I paused and then began touching my cheek...to make sure _I _was real and not a synopsis of the dead.

I hummed in curiosity, playing with my wispy hair like a little girl would on a spectacular day for play. I paused once more, and my eye narrowed as my curiosity immediately changed to anger. _'What the hell am I doing?' _I thought as I put my claw down by my side. _'I'm going insane.' _

I vigorously shook my head to get rid of loose feelings and leaned in on the sink, turning the faucet and placing my claws in the cool water. With ease, I flicked the water onto my face repeatedly, trying to wake myself up and hopefully wash away the insanity along with it. I turned the faucet off and grabbed the hand towel in the basket, drying my face as best as I could.

I placed the towel next to the sink and looked at my reflection again. Nothing changed. I sighed as I placed my head onto the counter, exhaustion taking over me once again. I slowly slumped off the counter and quickly levitated back over to my bed, collapsing upon it as the energy in me quickly depleted until nothing was left.

I moaned as I turned my head to face the clock again; 5:55 pm it read. Five minutes until the meeting and I've already lost all of my energy to do anything else for the rest of the day.

"I'll...I'll just have to wing it…" I mumbled to myself, taking a deep breath. As soon as I exhaled I jolted upwards and slowly went over to my door, keeping a steady pace as much as possible. I turned the knob, opened the door with slight difficulty, and closed it behind me.

Immediately I was welcomed with the bright light that reflected off the clear tiled floor. I had to shield my eye from being blinded by the brightness that struck me. I slowly lowered my claws as I tried to get used to the light, but it only spotted my vision as I saw multiple spots of black and grey in my vision along with the blurry outlines of the hall. The sight made my head hurt and I had to shut my eye before the pain got worse.

"Say, are you ready to fight?!" A voice murmured beside me.

With my eye still shut and the light-headedness increasing, I answered in a tired tone, "I...I I'm not ready to fight the likes of you…"

Then I felt something shake me slightly, clenching my shoulder tightly. Upon the sudden movement, I suddenly reacted by swatting my claws on the thing that held my shoulder, "Hey...hey no grabs! No grabs! If you want the fight...do it when I'm not….dead…." The way I talked made it seem like I was drunk and my sentence didn't make sense. And I was still unaware of whoever it was who was doing this to me.

The pokemon shook me again except this time more vigorously, waking me up slightly. Their voice echoed and was hard to make out what they were saying. I slowly opened my eye and saw that Mewtwo was the one that was grabbing me and talking to me.

"H…...y…..a….t?" Was all I heard him say, the words still seeming far away and almost impossible to make out.

Then I felt a ringing sensation in my ear, causing me to flinch as I grabbed my head, the pain screeching in my head. "Wha-?"

Then everything seemed to turn back to normal as the ringing stopped and I could clearly understand what he was saying, "Hey, are you alright?"

I stared at him, trying to take in what he just said. He stared back, only to shake me once more, repeating his question. "Are you alright?" He questioned, this time more sternly.

I was finally able to understand what he was asking and I immediately answered with a shaky and raspy tone, "I….I had better days...didn't you want to fight me?"

He looked at me quizzically, raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, I only asked if you were alright." He answered in an irritated tone.

Now it was my turn to raise a brow. I could've sworn I heard him say 'Are you ready to fight'. I hummed, feeling the exhaustion wreak havoc on my body. "I must've misunderstood." I explained, placing my claw on my forehead, feeling my headache return.

He studied me, not knowing what else to say, but the glare remained. He was never one to show a lot of sympathy towards another.

"Do you mind if you teleport me to the meeting room? I'm not feeling well and I don't think I have enough energy to make it there by myself." I asked, not caring if my pride or reputation was damaged by asking a psychic to do a dark-type's job. I didn't even bother asking why _he_ wasn't using teleport to transport himself to the meeting room, but at this point I don't even have the energy to care.

He studied me once more, this time his eyes softening as he removed his hand from my shoulder, "Whatever…" He mumbled, as a pink light enveloped me and vanished.

In a flash, I appeared in a pink vortex as it sucked me down to...only Arceus knows where. I felt dizzy as everything literally swirled around me, causing my headache to worsen. As quickly as it came, the vortex opened at the bottom and I fell onto a hard table. I landed face first, my body aching once I made contact with the hard, stable table. I heard the vortex above me disappear, leaving me on the table like a fish out of water.

"Hi Darkrai!" I heard a chirpy voice exclaim beside me.

I lifted my head groggily as I turned my attention towards the source of the voice. It was Mew. He sat in the chair right in the middle of the elongated table. He had a couple of cushions on his chair so his head could peek over the table without the need of levitation. He waved at me enthusiastically, completely ignoring my odd entrance through the vortex.

"That was quite a tumble…" Shaymin added, feeling some sympathy for me.

I groaned as I realized some of the Legendaries here had their eyes on me now. I slowly shifted off the table and took the vacant seat next to Shaymin on the other side of the table, where Mew was. I looked around the room, some of the Legendaries were here, but there were still many vacancies.

Deoxys was resting his head on the table, his eyes closed as he looked like he was sleeping. Lugia was talking with Articuno, who was perched right next to her. Dialga and Palkia were arguing on what videogame is the best.

"I say the Legend of Zelda series is the best!" Dialga exclaimed, stomping on the ground angrily.

"No jackass! The Resident Evil series is so much better!" Palkia countered, slamming a fist on the table, causing Deoxys to wake up from his nap with a start.

Really, it's hard to ignore any argument those two make...even the small things.

"So, uh...how's the fanfic thing going?" Shaymin asked, looking at me awkwardly.

I looked at him, noticing the shaky cushions below him on his chair that constantly wobbled with every move he made, "Uh...I haven't been on it recently. I haven't been feeling well."

"I can see that." He commented, frowning at my complexion. "But I think you have a talent."

I raised a brow, "You think so?" I questioned.

"Of course! You're very funny and your grammar and punctuation is beyond amatuer." He answered simplistically.

I couldn't help but be flattered, no one complimented me like this before. "Oh, well...thank you." I answered shyly.

After that, Shaymin and I stayed silent as more of the Legendaries arrived, filling in the seats along the long table. Some came in groups, some were loners, and some looked like they just got out of bed. However, I noticed Zekrom walk in with Reshiram, their faces unemotional. I scanned the room, narrowing my eye as I realized someone was missing…

"Giratina…" I mumbled, not surprised that he wasn't here.

Soon, the clock struck 6:00 pm and everyone was in the room. The last to arrive was Arceus himself, "Welcome everyone," He announced, arriving at the end point of the table. "Thank you for coming, I'm sorry I had to summon all of you here on such a short notice, but I'll be quick…"

As he began, the noise started to tune out as a high-pitched ringing began to reverberate directly into my head. My eye went completely dry and I could feel it throbbing as it the pain felt like I was stabbed there recently. My head began to throb as well, feeling as if it was about to explode. I grabbed my head as I started to see spots again and the scenery get brighter and paler.

"Hey Darkrai, are you ok?" Shaymin whispered, leaning closer to me so he won't attract attention.

"..." I didn't answer.

**3rd POV**

Darkrai's face (surprisingly) got even paler as his eye started to get red and dim. His eye was half closed and he slightly swayed side to side.

"Darkrai, are you going to be ok?" Shaymin asked once more, looking worriedly at the ill dark-type next to him.

Darkrai still didn't answer, losing his awareness as everything around him was enveloped in a blinding light.

Getting very worried, Shaymin immediately hopped onto the desk and stomped on it, trying to get everyone's attention.

Arceus paused and looked at him, a bit irritated from the interruption. "Shaymin, what is it that you must interrupt my lecture?" Arceus asked, glaring at the gratitude pokemon.

"Um….uh...um," Shaymin stuttered, acting frantic, "I think Darkrai needs a-"

(-Thump-)

Before Shaymin could finish her sentence, Darkrai fell off his chair and onto the ground; not moving at all. He was completely unconscious.


End file.
